


The Conclusion

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames-centric, First Meetings, M/M, POV Eames, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: In which Eames is more narrow-minded than he thinks.





	The Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I love dialogue. This time I tried to write a bit more than just that.

You can’t perfect first impressions. How do you present your essence in a, “Hello”? How do you show a fun professional, an empathetic killer, and a cruel lover with a handshake? Stopping the assumptions... Surely this man can’t transcend his expectations.

“Good morning.” He smiles. _Welcoming. Young. Inexperienced._

He stands, setting down his notes. _Polite. Professional._

Piles of papers, color coded. _Organized._ Empty take-out containers. _All-nighter. Hardworking._

“I’m Arthur.” He sticks his hand out.

He grasps it. _Clammy._ “Eames.”

They shake hands. _Firm. Confident._

The man--Arthur--nods, as if he were the one assessing.

Eames wonders what he found.


End file.
